Audie
'''Audie '''is a USATC S100 (SR USA) class 0-6-0T that lives on the Moorland Steam Railway. He's one of two locomotives built by the United States on the whole railway. Bio Audie was built in 1942 by Vulcan Iron Works for work with the United States Army Transportation Corps (USATC) and to serve with the locomotives of ally country, Great Britain. Audie saw that almost all British shunting tanks (because he was American, he first called "switchers") had inside cylinders and bigger than he was. His wartime service is reflected in 'Stories from the Wars' and after WWII ended, he was sold with fourteen others of his class to the Southern Railway (UK, not to be confused by the Southern Railway in the USA) and was renumbered from 1971 to 68. Audie spent all of his final SR days at Southampton Docks and found it joyful. Audie did have problems fitting in with his classmates and the British tank engines (LSWR B4 0-4-0T, LB&SCR E1 and E2 0-6-0Ts), mostly due to their "odd, underpowered designs not fit for service". In 1948, Audie's number had '30000' add to it following the Nationalisation of British Railways that year. Just a day before he turned ten years old, he started to think about his actions to the engines he's been working with since arriving in the UK back in WWII. At this time, a member of the classes he despised for their design (LB&SCR E2 0-6-0T No. 32109) befriended the "Yank Tank" and Audie developed a trust to the 36-year-old WWI veteran (LB&SCR No. 109 was built in 1916, during WWI). Audie found himself also getting on with the rest of the E2 class, along with the class they were built to replace (Stroudly E1 0-6-0T). Audie was withdrawn from Southampton in 1964 and was left in Eastleigh yards for only one year when purchased by the Moorland Steam Railway but was restored by Eastleigh so he can reach Northampsmith under his own steam but being a USA, got lost and broke down in the Eastern Region. Audie was shunted to Northampsmith by a Thompson B1 from that region (Stanford) Basis or real locomotive Audie is based on the real No. 30068. It was one of fifteen former USATC S100 0-6-0Ts built in the United States of America, but designed to work on the very strict British loading gauge, sold to the Southern Railway in 1946 to replace the aging B4, D1 and E1 tanks from before WWI. These locomotives served until the end of Southern Steam in 1967. No. 30068 was withdrawn in 1964 and scrapped at Eastleigh. Trivia Audie's name refers to Audie Murphy, the most decorated American soldier of World War Two (WWII). His famous run in Anzio, Italy, is the basis of Sabaton's song 'To Hell And Back'. It was surprise that Audie Murphy was short, and the USA class was the smallest American steam locomotive in the UK at the time. Audie's theme (when he arrived) is the 'US Field Artillery March', a classic American military music theme. Most of the time, his theme is 'To Hell and Back' by Sabaton (which is based on Audie Murphy, his name stack) Audie's model is a Bachmann/Model Rail OO gauge USA class, but renumbered. This was because a model of 30068 is available, so a model of No. 30067 was purchased and renumbered. He also has a USATC liveried model which has also been renumbered to match the real locomotive. Audie's late arrival is a reference to the Americans entering WWI and WWII. The USA entered both World Wars late (WWI: 1917, WWII: 1941). Audie is the first locomotive to blackmail another character, which his target was Stovold. Category:Moorland Steam Railway Category:Tank locomotives Category:Non-British vehicles Category:Ex-SR